Past, Present, Guardians
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Phantom of the Opera rewritten with 2004 movie storyline base, book references, and some original work. I can't write previews and this is a first fic for me. R&R please
1. Prolouge

Disclaimers: I am in no way the owner of the Phantom of the Opera or the characters. As much I want to I can't. Also this is based off the movie and possibly from sections of the original book.

-Prologue-

As with much that we all see, not many believe that events of the past are true. We think that they are all just legends, or tales to be told to the younger generations. The Phantom of the Opera is one such event, but these events can be told to make sure that the people of the public aren't told of what happened. Many speculate and get ideas, some of which are correct while others are wrong. This tale or should of say recounting comes from none other then journals and letters to certain people that have remained close.

The Phantom and his lovely Christine will tell you how they came to be at the opera house, how they met and how they lived they're lives. And I have to say that through thick and thin they both made it. Now I give you their accounting of the much-loved story; The Phantom of the Opera.


	2. Erik's history

Erik's Past

-1854-

In a small town outside of Paris a small family where expecting a great gift. The gift of the life, and in a couple of hours a young woman by the name of Madeline would give birth to what she hoped was a son. The father near by waited and paced around the hallway of a rather large cottage as the doctor attended the pregnant woman. Inside the room with the doctor was the city priest; little did anyone know that what was to occur would shock not only the mother but also, rather the community.

Monsieur Charles Destler, master architect and musician continually paced the halls. The nurse came out to give periodic reports to the father, but it only served to make the man more stressed in his current state of health. Stressed and tired, the poor man had decided to get a drink to calm his nerves; it was only after turning a corner of a hall to his study did Monsieur Destler hear screams, it wasn't a frightened scream. It was a pain filled scream, the man turned and ran for the room that his was wife was in only to find that his chest started to hurt, the pain gathered and exploded in all ends of his body. The once handsome man now an old aged man in a matter of seconds holding his chest. It took a further couple more seconds for the man to drop to the ground and clutch at his chest in pain. No one found out about the master of the house till the nurse came out to tell the father that he had a son. The nurse screamed out as she found a dead Monsieur Charles Destler in what was his final resting place.

Doctors rushed around the man to try and revive him, but as no one knew how long the man had been down they found it was too late. Charles Destler died of a heart attack, he never saw his son nor saw that his son had a deformity that would burden him for the rest of his life. The child in his mother's eyes was a demon, it was the cause of Charles's death and it would be the result of Madeline's of so called sin to her husband. The child to the priest was no different to the other children or people of the world. And so it was baptized and named: Erik Charles Destler. The priest would look over the boy for the next few years till Erik's mother forced the priest away claiming that she could take care of her son.

-1859-

5 years have passed and the young Erik had taken after his father, he had already learned to play the piano masterfully and designs of buildings had been designed, and redesigned to perfection. Erik also started to learn magic and the art of Ventriloquism as well but he was in his early stages of learning that. Not only had Erik taken after his father in skills he took after his father in good looks as well. If it wasn't for the small patch of what looked like burned skin and the missing eyebrow the young man would be perfect even at age five. But to Erik's mother who was a devote Christian, Erik was subjected to beatings and lashings which left Erik's body battered looking. If Erik didn't do as his mother commanded Erik would have to run from his mother. Living up in the attic Erik lived with a pet dog named Sasha. The dog was his only companion other then the music and the drawings. The only time Erik was allowed out of his little area was if he was wearing his mask. It was a leather mask made for his use and also to mask away the deformity that his mother hated so much. Never allowed to leave the house Erik learned that if you wanted to explore it was better to do so at the dead of night. And so did Erik leave during the nights, he explored the town and the small areas that he saw other kids playing in if he was watching through the window that he had in his room. He smiled at the thought that his mother couldn't control him as any normal person, but then he was angry that he couldn't be a normal person. He would never be a normal person. It was on one of the nights out that Erik returned to see that people had come over to talk to his mother.

He had over heard the conversation that would seal his fate. His mother was talking to a circus that wanted to take Erik in. The mother had agreed that she would do the transaction the following night in exchange that she was to receive payment. Hearing the men leave Erik disappeared up to his room and got a pack together. Taking all his private possessions Erik looked to Sasha and told the dog that he was leaving before he could be sold away. To many at this period of time, people would think that a five-year-old child should be clueless to the world. But as you can see Erik is no ordinary child, the mother thought that the child was the devil, an evil genius. A genius Erik was indeed but in no way was he evil.

After his mother had gone to sleep several hours later, Erik and the dog slightly crept out of house and took off on foot. They wandered and wandered till they reached a bigger city. It was only a month later that Erik was caught but a band of traveling gypsies that caught up with Erik and took him in, it was then that Erik witnessed death first hand. As Erik tried to get away from his captors Sasha viciously attacked one of the men holding Erik. The man howled in pain, and had let go of Erik to clutch at the wound on the inside of his thigh that was bleeding out. Erik was watching the dying man when he heard a gun shot then a wounded whine. Turning his head Erik saw Sasha on the ground dead with a blood pool around the dog's chest. He looked up in time to see a club come down and hit him on the head.

It was then after that day that Erik was no longer seen as Erik, but as a monster to the people that paid to see. Put in a cage, possessions and cloths taken, his mask ripped on his face and burned. He was a trapped child with no one to care for him; the only possible thing to keep him alive was the scrap of food that the gypsies gave him, and the solitary that he had to remember what was good in his life, and to remember his companion, Sasha. But after so long Erik's mind no longer knew what love was, or what compassion was, all that Erik knew was pain, suffering, fear and hate.

-7 years later-

Traveling cities and towns was something that Erik had read in a book when he was younger, but he didn't expect to be traveling under these circumstances. At age 12 Erik had learned and mastered his magic even in a cage he grew in talent to further his changes of living. But there was still the change of being viciously whipped. Erik still had a heart of a lion, but even in his state all he could do was entertain, he would attack back properly when the time came. All that the young Erik could do was wait.

At a stop in Paris, Erik found that he was home again after so long. Tonight would be the night that he would make his break. As Erik sat and thought about his plan to escape he looked at the man that was his "keeper" after some yelling and lashings Erik found himself on the ground of his cage. A burlap sac with cut outs for his eyes was on the floor near by, reaching for it Erik pulled it over his head and looked around. Outside to the bars of his cage was a fallen rope, reaching for it Erik took it and tied it to the bars of the cage. In a couple of hours Erik would be free or so he hoped.

"Come in and see the Devil's child! Come, come and see the face of Satan!" the man that had beaten Erik was back. Fighting to keep his mask on because of small girls, Erik fought back only to feel the sting of the whip against his body. Blocking himself from the blows Erik lost grip of the mask. Feeling it slip away Erik felt someone grab his hair and force his face on the world again. After showing his face longer then he should of the keeper dropped Erik to the ground. Everyone left the tent or almost everyone. One young girl remained behind to watch Erik, this would be Erik's first kill, pulling his mask on Erik watch Jerah gather his wrongly earned coins from the ground. Untying he rope from the cage Erik came up behind the man and wrapped the rope around Jerah's neck. Pulling tight on the man's windpipe the young girl watched on keeping an eye out for Erik.

Once the deed was done, the young girl looked at Erik and held out a hand. The boy looked at the girl and took her hand and his pack of possessions that the people took from him all those years ago. The two made their way out only to see that the other gypsies saw Jerah dead. Yells rang out murder as Erik and the young girl ran for safety. Turning several streets the young girl opened a crate to what seemed to be hidden entrance to the opera house. Looking at Erik the young girl gently pushed him in.

"Wait here, I'll come and get you don't be afraid..." Nodding to the girl Erik stood and waited inside what seemed to be a small area to pray, it took in all the details of the little room before he whipped his sack covered head over to the door in fright. He only relaxed enough to see that it was the girl that saved him.

Taking Erik by the hand the girl took Erik to her own dorm room. Since she was lead dancer she got her own room with her own privacy. Getting a washbasin ready he made idle small chat.

"What's your name? My name is Antoinette Giry" The young girl took a towel and held it out to Erik. Erik in returned looked at Antoinette with a confused look on his face. It was so long since he was treated with kindness, so as he reached for the towel he offered a very shy smile.

"I… my name is Erik…"

-1860-

It was the start of what was to be a fragile friendship, as the time went by the young Giry married off and left the Paris Opera house. Erik thought of it as betrayal, and in return, accidents happened all around the theatre. A well-dressed ghost in gentlemen's cloths with a half mask haunted the theatre. Rumors started among the stagehands and the ballet rats. Erik made himself known as a wraith; he demanded payment for his services in giving pointers and directions to make a production flourish from the ill directed guidance of an age failing man. Monsieur Lefevre being a man that believed in the supernatural paid Erik, taking the money that he earned each month created his home underneath the opera house. An organ in place along with many, many devices of his own making he found himself sitting alone in his home when he heard a scream, at first he thought nothing of it till he heard his name.

"ERIK! HELP!"

Turing his head Erik snatched up his cloak and ran where the sound was coming from. He heard the scream again then a whimper. He knew who it was and he had a very worried look on his face. Turning the corner he realized what room the person was in. It was his torture chamber that he had seen as a boy traveling with the fair. He had seen many deaths in his time; his hand did only one murder and now Erik had to live with the knowledge that he killed another man even if it was in part for self-defense.

Jumping through one of the trap doors Erik landed in the torture room. "Madame Giry! I thought… I… I'm sorry…" Picking the woman up he carried her out of a door and kicked it shut. He would have to remember that he needed to either destroy or lock the room away. Setting Antoinette down on the couch Erik looked her over and found that the room as dark as it was with the many dangers didn't harm the woman.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that you would be coming back if ever…" He was surprised when his friend pulled him into a large tight hug. After a while Antoinette calmed herself down enough to pull back. It was then that Erik saw how frightened and upset she was.

"I should have told you…. I should have done something... now I've lost my husband and I have to raise my baby. My poor little Meg… Erik I'm so sorry I… and I have to tell you that we have a young girl, like you she lost everything… do what you can for her…"

"Madame… you have no obligation to me… it is I that should be apologizing… my behavior of late has not been in the least withstandingly pleasant to the people of the theatre… After all you gave me a home and you helped me become a man as well as I can understanding what I've been through… I shall help you, do not worry about the finances or raising Meg and this young orphan in your charge… I will help out as much as I can. It's the least that I can do with what you have done for me"

Madame Giry looked up and nodded; taking a deep breath she smiled and kissed Erik on the cheek. Standing up she shivered and looked around the room. It was cluttered with music paper and devices that Erik seemed to be creating, not to mention that amount of drawings that seemed to be showing themselves. Everything that Erik created was always a work of a master, but it was upsetting that a man of Erik's talents was to be shut away because of the mere look of his deformity.

Erik took his time with the young orphan, he watched over her till one night he found himself talking to her. The young Christine, who's name was learned from Madame Giry was sitting and praying to her father in the theatre's chapel. Watching the young girl he saw her anger, her sadness, he heard her cries to the heaven's for the promise of an angel that her father said would come. Moving in the darkness, the young girl on the floor looked around for the sound. 

"Who's there?"The youngChristine looked around the darkened room, she found herself shivering again. Her candle that she lit for her father burned out, shadows danced around and enveloped her.

"It is your angel of music that is here… hush my child, no more fears, no more tears…" the disembodied voice seemed to come from all around. Closing her eyes,the young girl smiled brightly and thought about what she heard.

"Are you really the angel of music that my father promised?" Christine looked around in the shadows seeing it anyone was playing a joke on her. Her eyes spotted nothing so it must be true the voice was so beautiful, and heavenly. There was a pause before the voice answered,_"I am… don't worry your angel of music shall watch over you, there is a cloak in the corner of the room. Take it and cover yourself… I will sing to you tonight…" _

That night would be the first of many meetings even if it wouldn't be face to face. Erik didn't mind he wanted to make sure that Christine grew up happy with the knowledge that her father was partially right, an angel Erik thought he was not, but music there was truth to that.

the disembodied voice seemed to come from all around. Closing her eyes,the young girl smiled brightly and thought about what she heard. 

-1881-

After living for her art, her daughter and Erik; Madame Giry was made ballet mistress. Driving the students hard including her daughter who joined the ballet corps because her mother was there, a strict more disciplined ballet mistress broke through and was the front for Madame Giry. Erik was spending more time to work on what would be the greatest opera. And training a young girl to sing, even though she was just a chorus girl Erik could see much greatness in her. He stopped at his place in the hidden hallway to hear Madame Giry talk to the new managers about the ballet corps. He smiled at the mention of Christine Daae. Continuing on he climbed his way up to the fly's of the stage and remained in the shadows looking down at the stage no one saw the flutter of black fabric.


	3. Christine's History

Christine

-1862-

In a small little cottage near the border of Sweden, a small family was waiting for the birth of their child. The mid-wife stood by and looked at the young woman giving birth. She offered a small smiled and looked to the husband. Looking back down at the task at hand the mid-wife cooed the birthing woman.

"Push, push… almost there, almost done…"

Screaming in pain that young woman gave all that she could, and she pushed just as the mid-wife told her to do. The mass that was growing in weight and appearance was the creation of Gustaave and Katherine Daaè. Pushing one last time Katherine rested her head back against the pillows. A very high-pitched wail pierced the growing silence. The baby took its first breaths in its new world.

"It's a girl… what shall you name her?" The mid-wife held the new clean baby to the mother. Katherine sat up the best that she could and took the young girl. Thinking she looked the little over. Big brown eyes opened up and met aged caring hazel eyes.

"Christine… Christine Daaè… my beautiful little baby… I love you… I…" Katherine winced in pain and she looked to Gustaave. Handing the baby girl over to her husband, Katherine pulled the covers back and saw blood starting to pool where it shouldn't be. Screaming in pain the mid-wife came over and saw what was happening to Katherine. Doing all that she could to stem the flow of blood she looked at her red slicked hands and looked up to Gustaave and shook her head sadly. Gustaave walked over to Katherine; sitting on the edge of the bed he held Christine in one arm and reached out with his free arm to brush away the stray hair from Katherine's face.

"The mid-wife says that there isn't much time left… I don't know what to say... I love you too much to let you go… fight this… pull through please…" Gustaave leaned over carefully and kissed his wife gently before he handed over his daughter to her mother. Katherine took Christine weakly and kissed her forehead, with the last of her energy Katherine whispered prayers in different languages for her daughter and husband to be kept well, she whispered her love and her goodbye to Christine before she handed her over to her husband, she kissed him once last time and whispered that she would be waiting for him and that she loved him. Within minutes Katherine Daaè died of blood loss.

Following the death of Katherine, Gustaave vowed that he would do the best that he could raise his daughter. The first night was hard for him and Christine. To stop her from crying late at night Gustaave sang to Christine. Music would be such a big part of her life, and till the day that he died he would sing to her or play music for he was musician.

-1869-

7 years have past for the young traveling Christine, music was one of the basic necessities for the young girl to grow up by. Her father was a violin player, playing for crowds as a solo player or with others in an orchestra at any place that would take him. Near Paris for one summer the young Christine met the young Vicomte Raoul De Chagny. It would be a day at the beach that would create memories for the two young people. The two became friends but it would be a friendship that would not last long. It seemed to end with the young Vicomte went into the ocean to fetch young Christine's scarf. Upon reaching to shore the vicomte's older brother scowled Raoul. The two left promptly, Christine and Raoul never met again after that.

During a stay in Paris, Gustaave had taken violently ill, taking to a home of his friend Madame Giry, he remained confined to the bed his illness growing worse and worse by the day. The ballet mistress did what she could for rapidly ailing man, along with taking care of Gustaave; Madame Giry took care of the young Christine who never left her father's bedside except to use the bathroom. It was during a late night that Gustaave called to his daughter; he knew that his end was near. Sitting up the best that he could he opened his arms to an upset Christine, the young girl wrapped her arms around her father as tight as she could.

"Christine… I'm not going to make the night… I want to tell you something very important. When I die… and reach heaven… I promise that I will send you the angel of music to protect and guide you. And it's because you're my Little Lotte," turning his head he coughing violently, spasms shook his body, calming down enough Gustaave turned and looked to Christine again. "Now I want you to go with Madame Giry, she will look after you as if you are her daughter… she will be your legal guardian till you are of age… oh Christine, Christine… don't cry…" Gustaave looked at Christine's face, he cupped her face and wiped away the tears that were cascading down her face. Taking the last of his energy he opened his mouth and snag one last song to Christine.

Later that night Gustaave Daaè passed away in his sleep. Christine was torn up about the death of her father, her only true friend. During the funeral Christine cried out to the world and the heavens why did they have to take her father. In the arms of Madame Giry she found a little peace. Several days later Madame Giry took Christine with her to the Opera house. It was there that she put Christine into the Ballet Corps with Meg Giry, her own daughter. The first few months for Christine were hard. But every night Christine would go and prey that the angel of music that her father promised would come.

Once night Christine was alone and she cried out her plight, her anger, and her sadness. Curled up on the floor of the chapel Christine shivered as she tried to sleep where she was. A voice came around her, it was calm, and soothing Christine sat up from her spot and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Who's there?" Christine looked around the darkened room, she found herself shivering again. Her candle that she lit for her father burned out, shadows danced around and enveloped her.

"_It is your angel of music that is here… hush my child, no more fears, no more tears…" _the disembodied voice seemed to come from all around. Closing her eyes, Christine smiled brightly and thought about what she heard.

"Are you really the angel of music that my father promised?" Christine looked around in the shadows seeing it anyone was playing a joke on her. Her eyes spotted nothing so it must be true the voice was so beautiful, and heavenly. There was a pause before the voice answered,

"_I am… don't worry your angel of music shall watch over you, there is a cloak in the corner of the room. Take it and cover yourself… I will sing to you tonight…" _

Christine did as the voice said and looked around for the cloak. Once she did looked in awe at the appearance of the cloak. Taking it she wrapped it around herself and sat down to listen to her angel, the angel even encouraged young Christine to sing as well. It was a couple of hours later that Christine fell asleep to the sound of the violin and voice. Curled up in the cloak too big for her, she didn't see that her angel was just Erik, just the phantom of the opera. Picking up the little girl, her angel of music took her to bed leaving the cloak with her for the night. He wrote a small note.

_Christine,_

_If you would like to follow your father's wishes, I will be willing to teach you. Meet me in the chapel if you wish to learn to sing._

Yours forever,

Angel of Music

-1881-

Years have past by for Christine, she took the lessons from her Angel of music and her voice flourished. But because of La Carlotta she never really got the chance to sing for any production. Hints from the Opera Ghost and Madame Giry to the managers were made. But of the fear of losing Carlotta, who was a 5 season soprano singer, the management didn't do anything.

Time continued to go by, tears where shed, laugh's where had and the only person really there was her Angel of Music. Waking up Christine grabbed her costume and her shoes. Changing quickly Christine ran out of the room and headed to the warm up room giving Madame Giry an innocent, sheepish smile.

In the middle of rehearsal new management walked onto the stage, it would the start of a ver, very difficult time ahead. In the corner of her eye Christine saw a flicker of white then nothing. The Opera Ghost was there to see who was next time line to run the theatre. Christine looked at the management then to who was once her childhood friend. Times indeed would be difficult.

PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Hannibal's Rehearsal

Preparing for Hannibal was a tough deal for everyone in the opera house. All the preparation as such now was not going to have them ready for what the people would have to deal with the following time ahead. Monsieur Lefevre walked up with a few men behind him, people started to get off track and look at the group entering the stage.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen..." The poor conductor Monsieur Reyer looked over at the men to get their attention. The current manager was busy talking to the other men in his company to care that the conductor was trying to get his attention.

"Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'""Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing" With a little more authority stood up on the stage and looked at the manager. Monsieur Lefevre held up a hand and looked around before speaking to everyone in the room.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please if I could have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement.  
I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen. Who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

The two men with Monsieur Lefevre raised their hands and smiled to everyone. Richard was a tall man with dark colored hair and a mustache that gave him a slightly amusing look. Andre was a short built man with graying white hair his own mustache matched his hair. Both looked to each other before looking to Monsieur Lefevre.

"They recently took the money they used to invest in a junk yard..."

"Scrap Metal…" Andre said with a glowering look to Lefevre, turning away he put on a happy smile. Firmin turned to look at his shorter friend before shaking his head slightly; smiling to the group he called their attention again.

"And we are very proud to introduce our new Patron…"

"The Vicomte De Chagny..." Andre said finishing his friend's sentence. Moving to the side a young in his twenties walked up and bowed slightly.

"My family and I are honored to support the art and the world famous Opera Populaire" The young man gazed around at the people before looking at Monsieur Lefevre who introduced Signora La Carlotta, and Signor Piangi, once the introductions where done the Vicomte took his leave, leaving the two new managers to roam around again and get an idea of what to do.

Erik was above watching and listening from the shadows of the fly. He heard Christine talk to her friend Meg, it seems that Erik's young charge knows the Vicomte from her past life. But for that friend to not acknowledge Christine was a crime. Wealth and a name was all that the young man had besides looks. The young ballet rats started talking about fantasy life with the Vicomte, continuing to look on at the stage, Erik watched as rehearsals picked up again. Taking mental notes Erik saw that the dancing was absolutely enchanting, watching Christine move Erik couldn't help but smile with pride that his Christine, whom had many talents to explore.

Once the dance was over Erik prepared himself for the 'Diva' the singing he found was in need of work on the chorus part and the diva, herself. Letting a shiver go down his spine Erik took a glace at the managers whose eyes where on the dancers and not the diva. Chuckling quietly Erik moved away before he could get caught for making a small sound.

It was interesting because if Erik hadn't moved he would have enjoyed the frog of a diva have one of her more evil fits. Having complained was nothing new but the looks on the new managers faces said that they had no idea what was going on. Watching Carlotta walk off, Monsieur Reyer turned and let his head slam on the podium. Monsieur Lefevre crossed his arms and let his head rest in his propped up arm. Sighing he looked at the two other manager wearily.

"What do we do?" Firmin asked, a little shook the poor man was trying to figure out how to stop Carlotta from leaving. Andre looked at his taller friend trying to understand what was going on, but being he, he figured it out slightly thinking of a plan.

"Grovel… grovel…. Grovel" Said monsieur Lefevre raising his head up looking at the two. Turning the former Manager looked up into the fly's to see that his guest was there watching, sighing he looked down and over at the managers. Carlotta or the Opera Ghost would be the death of him, but it would be more likely the first one.

"Principle Bella diva" Firmin shouted, it earned a stop from Carlotta. Andre stepped up with his plan in mind.

"Goddess of song…" It hurt Andre to say it but they needed her. Without taking his eyes off Carlotta, Andre addressed Monsieur Reyer. "Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a marvelous aria in the act three of Hannibal…"

"Maybe you can give us a showing?" Firmin put up realizing what Andre was doing. Monsieur Reyer looked to Carlotta who was eyeing him.

"Diva?"

"Yes Monsieur Reyer?"

"If my Diva commands…" Monsieur Reyer said, the two managers looked at the conductor and thought about the way Carlotta ran the stage.

"Yes, I do..." Moving to center stage everyone that supported her fell in behind her, the others in the theatre looked at Carlotta and stuffed things into their ears. Madame Giry melted into the shadows closing her eyes against Carlotta's voice.

Once it started up Firmin knew why many plugged their ears. The way Carlotta sang, Firmin put o a pained smile, as Andre shivered and ground his teeth as Carlotta butchered the song. Monsieur Lefevre had to keep himself from plugging his ears. Carlotta would certainly be the death of him and not the opera house companion.

Up in the fly's the Erik looked down and found that he was grinding his teeth like the others. Wrong notes being sung, the ones that were high went too high so in a late ditch effort to shut the noise up Erik went to where the curtains where being held up and untied it leaving before the first scream was heard.

Christine was with her friend Meg and Meg's mother watching the diva sing. Cringing at the way the song was done Christine felt a shiver go up her spine as the high notes where hit horrendously. Cringing again Christine looked up in time to see the curtain fall and collapse on Carlotta, hiding her smile behind her hand it seemed that others where full of relief that Carlotta was shut up. It seemed that Bouquet or the Opera Ghost wasn't too pleased either with the sound that the toad of a Diva was putting out.

Carlotta's supporters went and pulled the flattened Carlotta out from under the curtain as monsieur Lefevre stepped up and looked into the fly's seeing nothing. "For god's sake Bouquet, what's the matter man?"

Bouquet appeared and looked down at the people looked up at him. "I swear with god as my witness I wasn't at my post, there is no up here, if there is, it must be a ghost" Pulling the fallen curtain up. Firmin was looking at Carlotta.

"These things happen…" Firmin was looking at Carlotta with a scared look on his face.

"For the past two years these things do happen, and you stop them from happening now," Looking at Monsieur Lefevre, Carlotta strode up and jabbed her bony looking finger into Lefevre's chest. Addressing the two new managers Carlotta let her fit continues "And you... you two are as bad as him. These things do happen…" Pulling away and heading to the exit, she tried for more words but couldn't think of anything else before an idea popped in her head. "If you can't stop these things from happening, then this thing doesn't happen. Ublado , mi llamo.." with that the Diva left the stage scaring the poor stage hands.

Signor Piangi walked up and pointed to the two and said one word " Amateurs" before walking off to try and calm down his diva. Madame Giry walked into the shadows of the back stage, looking up a letter floated to the ground; it was sealed with the red skull. Picking it up Madame Giry walked out into the light to read it. Chuckling the mallet mistress headed out into the light and up behind the new managers.

"I have a letter from the Opera Ghost" She said happily, the two turned and jumped at the sound of voice of the older woman. Firmin was the first to recover and he looked around as everyone was listening intently.

"God and heaven your all obsessed." Firmin looked around before being smacked by his shorter friend. Madame Giry explained to the two about box five, the salary before handing the note to Andre who looked at the note and the envelope, raising his eyebrow he was very interested in how a ghost would want a salary if he's dead, the box he could understand but the money he had to worry about. Looking around Andre took note that, Monsieur Lefevre left, looking around everyone held their breath at the mention of the opera ghost. There was a certain air of respect for whoever it was.

Taking the letter out of Andre's hands Firmin started fuming, "A salary?" Reading the letter he took them both. And started to rip it to pieces ranting about how the show couldn't go on and how they would have to refund a full house on opening night. Andre was trying to calm his friend down and think of a plan.

Madame Giry looked at Christine who was in the background watching the proceedings, stepping up the ballet mistress got the attention of two managers. "Christine Daaè can do it"

Andre in thought looked at the ballet mistress with a raised eyebrow. "A chorus girl?"

"She has been well taught I can assure you…" Walking over to Christine she stood behind the young girl with her hands on her shoulders. Christine looked at Madame Giry before looking to Andre. Andre looked at Madame Giry and got the impression that whatever the Madame said it was usually a good thing.

"Alright then, come on then young one… don't be shy"

Christine looked at the Madame one last time before moving slowly to center stage. Firmin seemed to frighten Christine because it earned a hard glare from Andre.

"Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves" Firmin said moving off to the side with Andre.

"Well she is very pretty" Andre said softly, looking to Monsieur Reyer he gave a nod. The music started and when Christine opened her mouth to sing, it was as it should be an angel in her place.

"Think of me fondly

When we say good-bye..."

Andre and Firmin looked to each other and to Madame Giry who pointed to the note in the manager's hand. Putting together two larger sections, Firmin and Andre read the last lines of the note.

_Oh and as suggestion, any production that you do, Christine Daaè is to take the lead. As La Carlotta can't hold a note to the young Daaè. Please follow my instructions and I guarantee that you will run the most famous opera house in Paris. And please make sure that you pay me for my services._

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G_

Looking at the young singer in front of them Andre knew that he would do anything to keep the young singer in lead roles, seeing as this Opera Ghost knew what he was talking about. Firmin on the other hand thought it was some hoax.

The phantom watched from box five at the crowd but more importantly Christine who would take opera to unbelievable new heights. Standing up Erik left and headed to his lair. Christine looked around as everyone clapped their hands after the song was finished. Tonight a new diva would be born.


	5. Author's Note

As such with my time in writing I have hit a stone in the road. I am in the middle of writing up the next chapter. I have in no way given up the story. But I would like to say to many others that I have started another story as well.

But this will be a surprise as you will all have to look in a different section of the site. But I will say that I hope it is not a bad story as it is in the midst of the beginnings. I will however say that I am working to make both stories work.

Again I apologize to those that have read my first story. This is truely a fault of mine.

Your friendly and ever present writer

Guardian


	6. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
